Problem: Christopher did 62 jumping jacks in the evening. Nadia did 3 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Nadia do than Christopher?
Explanation: Find the difference between Christopher's jumping jacks and Nadia's jumping jacks. The difference is $62 - 3$ jumping jacks. $62 - 3 = 59$.